


Scarlett Marie Foley

by emaz0225



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Justin bad girl twin sister she is the queen bee of the school. her best friends are Reggie and Monty and Bryce and of course her twin brother.





	1. Chapter 1

my [book cover](https://pin.it/fz3sqaw6n27g6k)

** _I wake up in Monty's room and I go to my bag and I pull on my outfit for the day. I go to show support for the school for the trial about Hannah's death Honestly I cared more about Jeff then her. He was there for me in Freshman Year when Bryce got me up the duff and when I have it to Bryce's uncle for Adoption it was open._ **

** _Monty drives us to school and I go to my locker and I take out my books and I see Tyler looking lost I feel bad for him. I go to the library and I see a text from Justin * We are getting adopted by the Jensens. * I moan and I get up and I go to class and I sit next to Bryce and I say " I'm getting adopted. " He nod and rubs my back and I sigh._ **

** _End of the day _ **  
** _I pack mystuff and I go to the Jensens home and I knock and Mrs. Jensen let's me in leads me to a room and I unpack and I find a dress for the dance and I pick my black dress. I put on some music and I sit on my new bed and I sigh and Justin comes in and hugs me and says " Scar I think this is what we need." I lay my head on his shoulder and I close my eyes. That night I put on one of Justin's old gym shirts and girl boxer shorts. I go up and wish them a good night and I go back to my room and I plug in my phone and I text Monty * your my friend date tonight and we can hook up later.* I hear Mrs.Jensen and Mr. Jensen talking ' It will be easier to get full custody since your there biological father.' I silently gasp what is going on I grab my phone and text Justin * Did you know Mr. Jensen is are real dad? * I lay back on the bed and I open my journal and I start to._ **

** _April 28th 2018_ **

** _ I am gonna be adopted by Mr and Mrs.Jensen. Bryce is now on probation as is Justin. I found out Mr. Jensen is my biological father i have no clue how i feel. _ **

** _Scarlett Marie Foley. _ **

** _I lay on the bed and I go on Apple Music and I go on sad playlist and I close my eyes and Think about my life. I go to Bryces contact and I write < I need a toke I will meet you Tomorrow.> _ **


	2. Chapter 2

** __ **

** _I wake up and i have a shower and I put on some tights and I put on a sports bra and I put on a plaid shirt I put my hair in a braid and I sit on the bed and I grab my memory box and I see a picture of Justin and Bryce. I smile at there funny faces Bryces maid took all of us to a park and we had a great day that day. I put the picture back and I go upstairs and I see Justin with a pissed off look on his face so i jump onto his lap and he holds my hips so i won't fall and i take out my phone and I see a text from bryce. < Kay but at the dance.> i smile and I go on to Candy Crush i am stuck on level 495 and I have been for a lowsy month and I see a snap from Reggie who is going with Sandy parks she is very nice and one of my girl pals. He just did his hair and he captioned Is this okay Scar? i laugh and type perfect regg and I get up and I see Mrs. Jensen come in and she shakes her head about my outfit and I say " Im 17 so i can totally pull it off and this is Justy poos old shirt." Justin pulls a face and says " Scar don't say my third grade nicknme from Bryce and you." I put my sad face and he gets up and hugs me and says " Please don't be sad Scar boo bear." Clay says " So this is how justin is with his Siblings?" I look at him and say " Only the supper awesome and hot ones" I look at my nails and I see a little crack one one of my nails I take a deep sigh and I start filling my nails and I go to my room and I look for a color to go with my dress. I chose black and white it will go with my dress and I look of accessories to go with my dress._ **

** _I sit on my bed and I take out my sketch book and I find a sketch of my brother and I smile I made it for him last year one he won the Championship. I look up and I see Mr. Jensen and he says " May I please come in?" I nod and he comes in and he says " Scarlett I know that I have 17 years to make up for but I really want to help Justin and you" I look at him and I hold the tears in and I bite out " why now then!" He look at me and says " I thought your mom could raise you two better than going back and forth and I was thinking of Clay and Lanie." I nod and I look at him and I give him a little of my heart and I say " I will give you your only chance don't screw it up and if you ever hurt Justin." He nods and gets up and leaves and I take out my phone and I look at my only picture of my mom and I think what was the deal you guys had. I look around my new room and I grab my suitcase and I take out my candle that smalls like cherry cheesecake and I light it and I look at the flame and I smile a small smile._ **

** _I take out my phone and I text Reggie ^ I feel sad and I don't know how to tell Justin ^ I wait for a reply and I see him typing and he says ^ Your guys are twins just tell him he cares for you more than life it's self ^ I smile and write thanks Regg and I lay on my bed and I take a selfie and I send it to Justin saying I'm sad. I go on my phone and I find my favourite picture of Justin and I put on Instagram and I caption it with._ **

** _This man bought me roses because it was are birthday and he just loves me. Love you Scar @JP.Foley _ **   
** _No comments_ **

** _I smile and I hear Justin Laughing and that makes me laugh and I go to the closest and I look for a different outfit and I settle on this perfect one and I smile._ **

** _I go out to the living room and I sit beside Justin and he posts a picture of me on Instagram._ **

** _This is my lovely sister she is goofy and always ready to fight for the ones that she loves. _ **   
** _Monty.DelaCruz: Dam right she will kill anyone. Jess.Davis Your sister is lovely. _ **

** _I smile and I go and take a picture of clay and I post it on Instagram and I caption it with. _ **

** _welcome to the family of wierdos Clay @Clay.Jensen we need the voice of reason right @JP.Foley. _ **

** _I go to the bathroom and I look in the mirror and I sigh and I redo my makeup and I go back to my room and I take out my journal._ **


	3. Chapter 3

** __ **

** _At 7 I put my hair in a small side braid and I start my makeup and I look at myself in the mirror and I smile. I go to my closet and I grab my dress and I put it on and I grab my necklace and I put it on and I look smoking._ **

  
**_I go upstairs and I see Justin with a black dress shirt and a green tie he looks amazing and I hear the door bell and I see Monty and he hands me roses and I smile and he takes me to the jeep and I smirk knowing were not going to the dance first. He takes me to the clubhouse and he kisses me and I smirk into the kiss and I move to the couch and I throw my legs over the end of the couch and Monty_** **_undo's his belt and I move my dress up and I pull down my underwear. He goes on top of me and kisses me and moves down to my neck and I feel he is hard and I say " Just do it Monty before someone comes looking for us." He nods and asks " Are you sure Scar?" I look at him and nod and say " Yes Montgomery." he pistions himself and enters me and we start the age old rythem._**

** _35 minutes later_ **

** _Monty pulls up his zipper and helps me sit up and I pull up my underwear and I kiss his cheek and we go to the dance and I see Bryce's girlfriend Chloe and I put on my fake smile. We do not get along at all she thinks I am a threat to her relationship to Bryce. I go get a drink and I see Justin and Zach being loners I shake my head and I go and pull Monty to the floor and we start to dance I am happy to see Jess happy with Alex. I see Monty looking at the new girl named Piper and I stick my tongue out at him and I walk over to her and I say " Hello my name is Scarlett Foley the head dancer." she looks nervous and she says " My name is Piper Hazel." I nod and walk away and I go to Reggie and Sandy and I hug them and I say " How has your evening going?" they look at each other and say in unison " Briliant and lovely." then Monty comes up to me and says " lets go to my house." I nod and head over to Justin with the group and say " I'm heading over to Monty's house." Justin nods but Clay looks like he is gonna say something but I just walk away. _ **

** _at Monty's house_ **

** _I am laying on Monty's bed and I am wearing his dress shirt over my dress and I am smoking a joint with Monty. We listen to a music mix to I get a text from Justin and I check and it says ' Are you safe and away from the school' I feel concerned and text ' Yeah what is up Justin' i wait a good five minutes before Justin texts back ' Tyler fucking brought a gun to the dance.' I gasp and I make Monty drive us back to the school and I go and hug Justin and I hug Jessica. Justin keeps me close to him knowing I need him and Clay looks at what I am wearing and says " What the hell are you wearing Scarlett." I look at him and cross my arms and glare at him and Monty says " She is wearing my shirt what the hell do you think Jensen." I roll my eyes and Clays says " Why Scarlett?" Monty gets a smirk on his face and says " You need to get laid Jensen maybe then you can relax." I shake my head and I give Monty back his shirt and I head to the jeep and I go on my phone and I put my Earbuds In and I put on apple music Fifth Harmony Radio. _ **

** _Monty drives me home and I head to my room and I sit on my bed and I take off my dress and I put on my dressing gown and I take off my heels and I go to my new vanity and I wipe off my make up and I take out my hair and I brush it and I put it in a bun and I head to my closet and I look for an pyjamas to wear. I put on suspecious minds by Elvis Presiely and I dance a little to it._ **

  
** _I get a text from clay saying he is staying the night at tylers. I lay down and I fall asleep and I hope Tyler is okay and gets help for his problems._ **


End file.
